Real life Romeo and Juliet
by ElectricBlueEel
Summary: No one has done a Troy or Brian one-shot with OC's and to be honest, I really want one. There just too cute, and so, I, the author, shall be writing one! Troy/OC Brian/OC


**Moi: No one has done a Troy or Brian oneshot with OC's and to be honest, I really want one:P There just too cute, and so, I, the author, shall be writing one! Enjoy:)**

**1978**

The Rutger brothers had anticipated their move. Smash the house, and seem even cooler to there girlfriends, who were also twins, but fraternal. The Dame sisters would meet the Rutger boys at half past one, and terrorize the house. They all met, Maria went to Brian, while her sister, Alison, looped her arm through Troy's. Troy and Brian had bats and Troy had bang snaps. Bryan laced his fingers through Maria's. She giggled and pecked his cheek. They had gone further, but not in front of others. They walked up the path, only to be stopped by a down-syndromes girl, that Maria had become a friend with named Adelaide. She had come to trust this girl and believed everything she said, after seeing her fathers ghost in this house numerous times. Her father was measuring the house to buy it, but her never came out. Alison had said she'd dreamt it.

'Your gonna die in there.' Addy said. This spooked out Maria, because she definitely believed that, and didn't want to go through with it.

'Shut up you freak! We got bats.' Bryan shouted at her furiously. He immediately calmed down when he felt Maria shake slightly next to her. 'What's wrong baby?'

'I don't wanna go in there. Addy's never wrong about this stuff. Can we go please?' Maria asked tentatively. Bryan wasn't sure if he wanted to go in anymore if it scared her.

'Yo, Troy! You go in. If Maria changes her mind we'll come in.' Bryan shouted. They waited outside and Maria snuggled into Bryan to keep warmth. Her mother had insisted that she wore a dress today after saying they were going to the roller rink. It wasn't an _entire_ lie. They were going there after. Maria looked into Bryan's eyes. They stared right back. They were filled with love for the girl in front of him. Just because they were fourteen didn't mean they couldn't love there girl's with all they'd got. Maria kissed his lips, when she heard her name being called. She looked up and saw her father there, then disappear.

'Daddy?' She asked. Bryan knew what happened. She was imagining things again. He'd never met her dad, but had seen blurry photo's. When he had pulled her back in to go for there normal make-out session, they were cut off with a loud, piercing scream of 'Troy!' from Alison. Maria jumped up. She was scared to go in there, but her sister was more important than her nerves.

'Let's go slow. If anyone's in there, we don't want to startle them.' Maria said to Bryan. She wrapped her arms around Bryan as though he were her lifeline. He passed Maria the torch, and held the bat in front of them in a means of protection. The basement door was open. As they quietly made there way down the creeky stairs, Maria flashed the torch everywhere, before settling on a dark room. It was pitch black and not even the torch was bright enough to see all the way. However, what Maria had thought she could see, was a perfectly manicured pink hand, with her sisters brunette locks cascading out around it. Bryan had seen this, and part of his brothers red shirt. He grabbed Maria's hand, scared for her now, and dragged her up the stairs. When he looked back, he saw what seemed to be Maria's father.

'Come here Maria. That way we can be together forever, just like your sister and me.' He persuaded while Alison walked up to her father in ghost form. This was not Alison. She had cuts everywhere on her face and neck. Troy looked worse when he showed up and grabbed Alison's hand, and beckoned Bryan to him. Bryan and Maria turned away, to walk up the stairs, but a hideous creature blocked their way.

Adelaide cried as she heard her friend's cries and screams.

The infantata had gone easy on Bryan and Maria, and they only had a small cut down there backs, which they could easily hide from the seeing eyes. Bryan had wanted to be with Maria forever, and now, he had what he wanted. He thought of his adventures with Maria while giving her one last kiss before they died. It truly was a living Romeo and Juliet in Maria's opinion.

**Moi: Reviews are accepted:) might do a story on Troy and Brian on the side of my Tate OC one… Tell me what you think:D**


End file.
